phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?
After watching an old sci-fi movie, are inspired to create a teleportation device which causes Candace and Perry to switch bodies. Meanwhile Dr. Doofenshmirtz has a grudge against a company mascot. Episode Summary are watching an old sci-fi movie about a man who created a teleport device. Phineas decides to create their very own teleport device. Linda crawls in and asks the boys if they have seen her earrings, and Phineas tells her that they'll keep an eye out for it. Phineas and Ferb run out to the garage and start building their teleport device. Candace wakes up and sees Perry sleeping on her bed. She picks Perry up and goes outside to tell her mom that Jeremy is coming over and not to embarrass her. Candace goes into the garage and sees the teleport device. Candace trips on a wire in the garage and falls into the teleport device with Perry. This causes them to switch brains, which worries Candace because Jeremy will be there any second. Phineas tells Candace that they'll switch them back in no time, but when they turn around, Perry in Candace's body has gone off to his lair. Perry meets Major Monogram and Carl at his lair, where they think that he is wearing a teenage girl disguise. Perry realizes that they must've switched brains, but this doesn't stop him from defeating Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Perry rushes over to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, where Dr. Doofenshmirtz explains to him that the jingle emanating from Slushy the Clown figures irritate him, so he has decided to take out the tapes and replace them with his own evil jingle. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb decide to put up fliers of Candace holding Perry to help them find Perry in Candace's body. Jeremy arrives and feeds Candace with platypus food, which Candace realizes is dead worms. She spits it out and Linda puts her outside. Perry defeats Dr. Doofenshmirtz by wrapping him in iPod wires and returns all of the Slushy the Clown figures at their rightful place. He returns back to their house. Phineas and Ferb arrive back and see Perry. They immediately rush to their garage, where Candace holds Perry and walks through the teleport device. Candace immediately tries to bust Phineas and Ferb and runs inside the house. Dr. Doofenshmirtz cannot move, so he has to navigate himself by jumping. He loses his balance and hits his Shrink-inator from a previous episode. The Shrink-inator hits the teleport device and shrinks it so that it looks like small hoops. Linda arrives in the garage and thanks Phineas and Ferb for building her earrings. Songs Slushy the Clown Perry the Teenage Girl Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Not said. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry, in Candace's body, squeezes into the hidden door on the side of the house. End Credits Perry the Teenage Girl Memorable Quotes Background Information * 36th episode produced. 37th episode aired, first broadcast on August 10, 2008. * Slushy the Clown looks like a combination of Ronald McDonald and Big Boy * The "I know what we're gonna do today!" line is for the first time said by someone else, by the mad scientist on the TV. * This episode was the "never before seen" episode that could be unlocked on the Disney Channel website if enough questions were answered correctly in their first Spot the Diff contest. * On the credits, it is shown that when in Candace's body, his parachute changed from green & white to a picture of Jeremy with hearts around him. * Doofenshmirtz refers to his old "Shrink-inator", but the invention he activated actually most resembled the ray to destroy the Moon in the episode Oil on Candace; his invention to shrink things was called Shrinkspheria. * During the time that Candace was in Perry's body, her eyes had eyelashes. Perry normally does not have eyelashes. * This is the fifth episode with a song in the end credits that wasn't featured in the episode. * This episode in Spain is call "Este Ornitorrinco me hace parecer gorda?" (that translated is "Does this platypus make me look fat?" Allusions *'Pinocchio:' Carl utters "I though it was a real girl", a reference to the line "real boy" from the famous story. *'Ronald McDonald:' The look of Slushy the Clown is similar to that of Ronald McDonald, the famous clown mascot for the McDonald's fast food chain. *'Title:' A notorious "trick question", "Does this dress make me look fat?" Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Mann as Carl * Ming Wen as Dr. Hirano * Additional voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Dee Bradley Baker, Jennifer Hughes, Maulik Pancholy, Rob Paulsen :: ♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus